


【FGO】内啡肽（梅闪）

by Kinder_XD



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Gilgamesh (Anime), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinder_XD/pseuds/Kinder_XD
Summary: 当人脑内的内啡肽分泌开始减少时，我们将这种情绪称之为悲伤。
Relationships: 梅闪
Kudos: 18





	【FGO】内啡肽（梅闪）

01.  
“对了，梅林那家伙死了。”  
他抬起头，对西杜丽轻描淡写的带了一句，随后便又投身于冗杂的工作中了。

02.  
闭上眼睛的时候，听到了风吹过花丛的声音。沙沙的声音充斥着耳蜗，来来回回，不断的重复着。仔细听的话又有些像海浪，但声音要比海浪沉闷些，就这么一直在耳边回荡着。  
可今晚的乌鲁克没有风。残缺的月亮挂在空中，空中没有一丝的云彩。窗台上的植物在微弱的月光下只能看到一个模模糊糊的影子，静静地摆在那里，没有在风中摇曳。  
大概是疲劳引起的耳鸣吧，自己居然会这么累吗？吉尔伽美什晃了晃头，但声音依旧没有消失。干脆明天问问梅林好了。不对。那家伙今天刚刚死掉了。自己居然会没有意识到这件事。  
大概是因为没有亲眼见到的缘故。  
我不知道你有没有见过从者的死。  
或许说是消失来的更准确一些。身体一点一点的在空气中渐渐消散，变为原始的以太回归到英灵座上。这一切都在瞬间发生，当你回过神时，却发现对方已经连存在过的痕迹都没有了。  
他盯着头顶的纱帐，深吸一口气，从鼻腔里发出了一声短促的叹息。

再次睁开眼睛的时候，看到了有些陌生的景色。多的有些过分的花朵铺天盖地的恣意盛开着，漫天的粉色几乎要将自己包围。他看着眼前暖橘色柔软的仿佛即将融化一般的天空，意识到刚刚听见的声音似乎来自这里。  
再往前看能看到一座高塔突兀的耸立在花海里，带着异样的灰蓝色，与周围的环境隔绝。吉尔伽美什晓得眼前的一切并不只是一场梦那么简单。  
“晚上好，英雄王。”  
阿瓦隆的魔术师带着狡猾的笑意看着自己。  
“欢迎来到阿瓦隆——怎么样，这还是值得一来的吧？”  
他上前一步躺在了自己的身边，视线齐平的位置。吉尔伽美什侧过头，看见了梅林的侧脸。太近了。近到可以看清楚对方的胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏。第一次以这样奇怪的角度去观察他，白色柔软的长发扫过自己的鼻尖，有些痒。  
“啊。是梅林呀。”  
我是死了吗。不对，如果是死的话此刻应该在冰冷的冥界。那就是这个世界的梅林还活着吗？那么梅林活着的世界和梅林死了的世界，究竟哪个才是真实的呢？这些问题在心里迅速闪过，很快便消失了。没有答案。

梅林给出的答案有些暧昧不清。大约是自己在梦中被带到了阿瓦隆，在乌鲁克死去的魔术师此刻依然活在被时间所隔绝的理想乡里，并作为梦魔去蚕食着人类的梦境。  
“要是没死的话，就滚回来继续工作。”  
“不行哦。”梅林摘下一朵花轻轻的嗅着，“毕竟我是被幽禁在这里的嘛。”  
“那我走了。不要占用王宝贵的睡眠时间。”  
他咂咂嘴，视线绕过梅林，落在了远方的高塔上。  
理想乡吗？这里有什么好的，什么都没有。还是更喜欢乌鲁克，总是很喧喧闹闹的，人们在此生活，快乐，悲伤，不断地努力着去延续自己的历史。他想守护这一切，代替神。  
所以即使早已经看到了注定毁灭的结局也要去战斗。他看着远处的天空胡思乱想着，忽然耳廓被冰凉的手拂过，转过头才发现梅林似乎一直在盯着自己。  
如同恶作剧一般，向前吻住了半梦魔有些冰凉的嘴唇。  
和人类不同的触感，柔软冰凉的，如同什么在口中慢慢融化一般，他伸出舌头尝试将对方嘴唇的温度变得和人类一般温热，可梅林依旧的冷的，他冰凉的手顺势抱住了吉尔伽美什的脊背，不知为什么，吉尔伽美什忽然觉得有些难受。  
冰凉的，如同无机物一般的手，顺着脊柱延伸的方向缓缓的抚摸着。  
“你把我叫来，不是只为了接一个吻吧。”  
吉尔伽美眯起眼睛，赤色的蛇目中映着对方似笑非笑的表情，充满恶趣味的半梦魔没有给出他答案，只是环绕着自己身体的手臂抱得更加紧了一些。  
“梅林...抱我吧。”  
略带挑逗性的，在梅林的耳边低语着。声音轻的如同叹息。  
“就像你还活着时那样。”  
对方以一个更加不讲理的吻回应。  
舌头触碰到牙龈，舌尖，口腔柔软的内壁，湿滑冰凉的触感，让他总觉得梅林似乎并没有死。  
似乎还活在某个遥远的角落。  
“梅林已经死了哦，在提亚马特醒来时。”  
“那你为什么又会出现在我的梦里？”  
“你想...不告而别的话，总归是不礼貌吧。”  
第二个吻在话音落下时到来。细微的魔力沿着回路蔓延全身，将白日的疲惫感渐渐驱散，吉尔伽美什有些生气，却又不能拒绝半梦魔施舍的魔力。  
他闭上了眼，享受着片刻的小憩。  
“饯别礼。”  
有那么一瞬间，吉尔伽美有些分不清体内涌动的究竟是被赠予的魔力还是血液，耳廓有些微微发烫，他望着奶橘色的天空出神。  
梅林的指尖扫过胸膛，随后是肋骨，他察觉到自己的喘息正在渐渐加速，当对方的手握住性器时，那种企图舍弃理智的欲望到达了极点，所有的力气仿佛在一瞬间都被抽走。  
金色的外套从手臂滑落，光滑却充满力量的后背上覆着一层薄薄的汗，当吉尔伽美什退去自己的外裤时，汗液便顺着肌肉的线条缓缓流下。那具身体随后便被人紧紧拥入怀中，梅林用齿贝摩挲着吉尔伽美什的耳垂，另一手缓缓滑入对方隐秘的洞穴里。  
淫靡的水声与渐渐的粗重的呼吸纠缠在一起，可他们彼此都沉默着，只偶尔泄露出的一丝呻吟融化在粉色的天空里。  
如同触电一般的酥麻感顺着脊柱向上蔓延着，渐渐夺走了大脑对身体的控制权。  
“可以了，进来吧。”  
近乎命令一般的口吻。梅林苦笑了一下，闭上眼，在额头轻点了几下后，便将自己早已炙热的性器填入湿滑饥渴的涌到中。  
疼痛与快感胶着在一起，吉尔伽美什的手紧紧地扣重梅林坚实的后背，似乎想要以此证明关于这名魔术师的所有存在。  
头发，肩膀，手臂，胸口，关于梅林的所有一切都实实在在的被束缚在自己的手中。  
此时的梅林并不在意后背上的疼痛，他只想着如何能够取悦眼前倔强的王，如何让他发出更多呻吟，如何让他索求自己的一切。于是梅林一边亲吻着他的锁骨，一边加大了力道。  
快感犹如浪潮一般不断袭来，把白天一切苦恼的痛苦的全部冲走。  
留在脑海里的只剩此时片刻的欢愉。  
梅林顺着他的耳垂一直亲吻到脖颈，白色的长发粘上了汗水，发尾贴在在吉尔伽美什的脖颈上，随着身体的运动而轻颤着。  
肉体与肉体碰撞时发出了沉闷的声响，他抱紧了白发的魔术师，双臂环绕着脖颈，双腿紧紧缠住腰肢，任由对方整个身体都压了上来，过于真实的重量，似乎一切都来自真实的平日，而非梦境。  
“真想把你留在阿瓦隆。”  
“嗯、可以啊。”  
吉尔伽美什胡乱的应付着梅林在自己耳边的低喃，随后他察觉到对方似乎有意的加重了力道，在身体里肆意冲撞着，过于直接的刺激让喘息变得凌乱起来，断断续续的，从喉咙里发出零散的语句。  
“你在撒谎”  
“嗯、我在撒谎。”  
他在撒谎。他不可能留在这里。他要回到炎热的乌鲁克，继续不分昼夜地与魔兽战斗着。  
他不属于阿瓦隆，永远不属于。  
风吹过花丛，无数花瓣在风中飞舞着飘向暖橘色的天空。他看的有些失神，随后便迎来了高潮。  
当大脑一片空白时，吉尔伽美什攥紧了梅林的头发，用力朝自己的方向扯着，他紧紧的咬住嘴唇，最后所有想要逃出来的只言片语都变成了破碎的呻吟。  
——梅林。  
白色的液体泻在小腹上，在顺着耻骨的轮廓缓缓流下，在身体上留下一条淡淡的水渍。他大口的喘息着，那时梅林似乎看到了他的眼泪。  
说是眼泪或许并不够恰当，只是亮晶晶的液体在眼眶里含着，他晓得那不过是因高潮而带来的生理性的泪水，不包含一丝情绪的波动。  
他面前的吉尔伽美什已经不会再为任何人与事流泪。他将永远孤高的坐在王座上。  
那一点点泪水从眼角滑落，随后瞬间消失在发间。  
“就在刚刚不久，你在提亚马特醒来时死了。”  
吉尔伽美什望着遥远的天空，喘息渐渐平和，高潮的红晕也已然褪去，唯有欢愉的汗水尚未蒸发，顺着下颌线流下。  
“我知道。”  
“所以再见了。”  
他感到有一股暖流被射进了身体里，随后耳边回想起梅林粗重的喘息。额头上的汗水被魔术师用食指的指腹轻轻拭去，惯于持剑的手上有厚厚的茧，划过皮肤时有些痒。  
“如果人类没有被毁灭的话，那我便还会再次相遇吧。在迦勒底，或者其他的某个地方。”半梦魔侧起身子，微笑着盯着那双赤色的蛇目，语气里带着轻松和不在乎。  
“那你便在阿瓦隆给本王好好看着吧——”  
他扭过头，与带着狡猾笑容的半梦魔四目相对。  
粉色的天空渐渐变暗，视野也渐渐模糊和扭曲起来，梅林略带笑意的面庞渐渐变成了一团柔和晃动的影子，他猜自己大约是要从梦境中醒来了。如果人理没有被毁灭，那么这一切将被如何记载在历史上？那些死去的人会又被修正成怎样的故事？在梦境坍塌的一瞬间里，他的脑海里忽然出现许多莫名其妙的想法。

他在这场战斗中失去的一切都只有他自己记得。

“那么，英雄王，助你武运昌隆。”  
关于阿瓦隆的梦境在最后一个吻落下时彻底消失。

03.  
吉尔伽美什以为自己睡了很久，直到睁开眼看到跳动的烛火，才发现原来只过了一会。  
西杜丽甚至没有察觉到自己刚刚的小憩，依旧埋着头，在神殿的另一端整理着今天送到的泥板。  
乌鲁克也犹如什么都没有发生一般，负责守卫的士兵准备轮岗，高耸的城墙正静静地等候黎明的到来。  
一切和梅林在时毫无分别，又如同梅林从未存在过一般。  
他忽然感到一种迟钝的痛感在身体里蔓延着。  
“西杜丽，你相信吗？梅林那家伙...居然真的死了。”

王轻轻地叹了口气，便又将自己投入到了冗杂的工作中。

04.  
我早已经历了无数死别。

我早已做好背负起一切牺牲的准备。

我早已习惯孤身一身。

我早已不会再为谁的死而感到悲伤。


End file.
